Chuva
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: E tudo sobre nós se resume a chuva.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Nada me pertence, só essas palavras tortas

Prólogo

Você já se perdeu alguma vez na chuva? E antes que você me diga que é impossível se perder na chuva deixe-me corrigi-lo.

Eu até hoje só me perdi uma vez.

E foi na chuva, na chuva que são os seus olhos.

Olhos demoniacamente cinzas. Ou seriam azuis? Talvez ainda sejam azuis-cinzentos

São azuis-cinzentos. Cristalinos, puros, e com aquele gosto de chuva, sem sabor, sem cor, mas com aquele cheiro... Seria esse cheiro liberdade?

Talvez seja, provavelmente é; para todos os outros, mas não pra mim.

Porque você é chuva.

Seus olhos são chuva.

E é por isso que eu estou perdida. Na chuva.

Porque tudo que eu vejo são seus olhos. Onde quer que eu olhe é você que eu vejo.E você é chuva. Daquelas chuvas que doem, de pingos grossos, fria, e que deixa o céu todo negro mesmo ao meio dia.

Eu queria um pouco de sol.

Mas você não quer ser meu sol, o sol dos seus cabelos não são pra mim, são pra Ela. Pra mim só resta a chuva, e eu preciso dessa chuva porque eu preciso de você, e aceito o que você quer me dar.

E você só quer chuva.

Perdida na chuva, num estado patético que me faz querer ficar. Presa. Ao que passou e o que continua acontecendo, mesmo que isso me faça mais sozinha – Eu nunca estou sozinha porque a chuva me acompanha – Você está sempre comigo, mesmo que na lembrança, ou nas suas falas escassas e frágeis.

Eu queria sair da chuva.

Mas, querer isso é querer me perder, de novo, porque já não conheço uma realidade em que você não esteja sempre no meu pensamento. Então, fico assustada, você se aproveita disso e a chuva só piora.

Eu já estou tão molhada, tão cansada, tão perdida. Eu quero um pouco de sol.

Um pouco de coragem, talvez. Se eu ainda fosse tão grifinória e você menos sonserino.

O céu está tão negro, e isso me empalidece, muito mais por medo do que por falta de sol. Medo de ficar sempre na chuva, uma chuva sem o cheiro de liberdade.

Eu sinto falta da liberdade.

Você não vai me tirar da chuva. E essa é a realidade que me mata.

Porque você não se importa. E dói em mim esse fato óbvio.

Um passo no escuro do céu no meio da chuva. Não tenho bem certeza para onde estou indo, ainda estou perdida. Porém, correr ainda traz um pouco de liberdade então é isso que vou fazer.

Vou correr pra longe da chuva, pra longe de você, mesmo que isso me mate. Porque a chuva é tudo o que eu tenho. E eu não quero mais ser tão molhada, prefiro ser seca.

Cinza e seca, porque a chuva sempre deixa um pouco de si em mim. Você sempre está um pouco em mim.

Para me lembrar da agonia que é estar na chuva, para eu ter medo dela, para eu ser cinza e fria como a sua chuva. Como você. Como o amor.

E quando a chuva finalmente foi embora e eu relembrei como era gostoso estar no sol, percebi que ainda chovia, não no céu que estava tão azul quanto seus olhos, mas em mim.

Dentro de mim, porque seu cinza é sempre molhado. E dói o sentimento da incapacidade.

Você me transformou em chuva, dessas com pingos grossos, fria, sem gosto, sem cor e sem cheiro. Tristes.

Sei que dessa chuva eu não posso me livrar, talvez seja mais simples fingir que ela não existe.

Então não existe.

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**N/Deh:**

_Guys, esse aqui é o Prólogo de uma fic que, talvez, tenha 5 capítulos (ou 7 – porque números impares rules)_

_Por favor deixem suas opiniões, se amaram, odiaram, querem uma fic completa, ou ta tão ruim que não devo nem continuar._

_Obrigado pela atenção ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

N/Deh: Bem como já foi montado todo o plot, essa fic terá 7 capítulos, os quais serão divididos em 3 capítulos da historia antes do prólogo e 3 capítulos do depois do prólogo.

Enjoy with no moderation

E um grande agradecimento a Miih Sly, Tahtah e a todos que leram

* * *

Antes I

Eu não acreditava em destino. E isso porque eu não me conformava com a perspectiva que eu mesma não mandava na minha vida, que há uma linha divina que eu sigo sem eu mesma saber. Ficava irritada ao pensar que eu mesma não tinha o controle sobre minha própria vida, gostava de pensar que, não só eu controlava a minha vida como, às vezes, a dos outros, e eu me sentia bem com isso

Só que um dia isso mudou. Porque recebi uma visita de Minerva McGonagall, explicando que eu havia nascido com um dom, que era bruxa, assim como ela. E que eu estava matriculada em Hogwarts.

Eu não podia não acreditar em Destino, porque de repente tanta coisa fazia sentido, que afinal eu não estava delirando quando uma das flores do _Ryde park*_, abriu só porque eu fui cheirá-la, e também fazia sentido eu prender algumas bolhas de sabão no ar, como se fossem fixas, enquanto tomava banho, tudo fazia tanto sentido, eu participava de algo maior: A magia.

Cheguei à Hogwarts e tive ainda mais certeza de que Destino existia, parecia tão obvio que tudo se convergira para que eu o encontrasse. Eu me tornara melhor amiga de Harry Potter, e Ronald Weasley, e por causa deles, inimiga de Draco Malfoy.

Foi assim que eu conheci o amor, na forma de inimigo.

Não que eu tivesse identificado logo à primeira vista; eu só o via como um garoto arrogante e mimado. Eu era apenas uma criança de onze anos, nunca reconheceria o amor à primeira vista, eu nem sabia o que era. Só sabia que era esse amor que fazia as pessoas desistirem de muitas coisas para ficarem juntas. Eu achava isso bonito.

Por três anos, eu não me importei de fato, com a existência de Draco Malfoy, ele era só um sonserino, que não gostava de Harry e Ron, e de mim pelo fato d'eu ser nascida trouxa, nada que fizesse realmente alguma diferença na minha vida, mas um dia isso mudou. Porque eu senti a textura da pele dele.

Pele branca, com aspecto áspero, mas macia, aveludada, pele quente embora, eu deva descontar a energia que corria por nossos corpos naquele momento, eu acabava de lhe bater na face, após ele insultar Hagrid, o bati por impulso, não me importava tanto com o fato dele me chamar de sangue ruim, mas eu nunca deixaria ele insultar Hagrid, que havia sido meu único amigo por todo aquele tempo que Ron não falava comigo e Harry tampouco. Bati nele. E isso mudou toda minha vida, como o Destino escrevera, porque quando o bati seus olhos se arregalaram e eu pude ver todos os matizes de cinza e azul que formavam sua Iris, e eu sentia a pele dele tão suave sob a palma da minha mão que chegava a doer a delicadeza daquele rosto aristocrático, e todos os tons de branco e pérola que formavam seu rosto.

Fiquei desnorteada, foi a primeira vez que senti toda a chuva do olhar dele.

Senti aquela sensação o dia inteiro, como algo tão estupidamente banal me deixava _daquele_ jeito? O que era aquilo que inundava a minha alma e me fazia afogar em meus próprios suspiros, como um simples olhar cheio de matizes cinzas e azuis podia me abalar tanto.

Seria isso amor?

Eu não sabia o que era, de fato, só sabia que ganhara proporções gigantescas, porque em pouquíssimo tempo, tudo o que eu queria era me afogar na chuva dos olhos dele, ficar lá pra sempre, porque lá parecia um lugar agradável.

Ainda não chamava o que eu sentia de amor, sou e sempre serei uma grifinória, mas tinha medo de amar, de dizer que o amava, mesmo que eu estivesse certa disso, porque doeria muito mais admitir um fato obvio e simples: Ele não me via.

Não que ele fosse cego, pois é claro que não era eu simplesmente não era importante o suficiente para ganhar o olhar dele, as íris cinza só me encaravam para me chamar de qualquer coisa que me ferisse, normalmente, sangue ruim, isso era tudo que eu era pra ele, era tudo o que sempre seria: só uma sangue ruim.

Eu não disse à ninguém o que sentia, muito mais por parecer patética se assumisse do que por vergonha, era estupidamente patético me apaixonar por aquele, que assim quis o Destino,era o meu inimigo por natureza, e isso eu nunca poderia mudar.

Seria muito mais fácil não acreditar em Destino, mas eu já não conseguia, porque eu via o Destino de uma forma distorcida. Na minha imaginação, o Destino tinha me feito amar aquele sonserino, e ele me amaria de volta, e nós mostraríamos pro mundo como nosso amor era grande e forte e superava barreiras e preconceitos só para ficarmos juntos.

Cenas imbecis criadas na mente de uma criança que ainda não cresceu.

Só que havia um problema na realidade a minha imaginação, se ele me amava, porque ele nem ao menos me olhava? Minha imaginação, quase que imediatamente, criou várias hipóteses. Talvez ele não pudesse assumir, porque o pai dele o mataria, talvez ele não soubesse dos meus sentimentos e tivesse medo de dizer-me os dele, talvez ele fora enfeitiçado com uma poção do amor de Pansy Parkinson, talvez o amor ainda não tivesse aflorado no coração dele.

Haviam tantas saídas, tantas soluções para um único problema, que nem cogitei a idéia de estar errada, eu sou Hermione Granger, eu nunca estou errada. Prepotência é algo triste. A ambigüidade também.

Porque, depois de elaborar tantas saídas, eu comecei a identificar sinais de que eu estava certa, de repente ele me olhava de um modo diferente, de repente ele me lançava discretos olhares durante nossas aulas juntos e eu sorria, porque eu estava certa.

Eu nunca havia reparado, nesses momentos, que Pansy Parkinson estava sentada perto de mim, e eu também não notava que nos olhares diferentes dele não havia mais que indiferença, eu, era pouco a pouco mais ignorada, talvez isso fosse uma forma de me punir, por ter ousado tocar na pele aristocrática dele com minhas mãos de nascida trouxa. Naquele tempo, tudo me era ambíguo, qualquer olhar que Draco Malfoy lançasse sobre a mesa da grifinória era pra mim, e sempre que ele sorria era em mim que ele pensava.

Eu estava doente, quase morrendo, de amor. E isso distorcia minha realidade de tal jeito que realidade e sonho se fundiam e tornavam o mundo ideal pra mim.

Isso tudo durou somente no terceiro ano.

Foi um ano difícil, fingir que não sentia nada por ninguém quando sentia tudo por ele, fingir pra Harry e Ron que eu vivia apenas em função da nossa amizade em Hogwarts, fingindo para Ginny que meus suspiros perdidos eram apenas cansaço

Eu devia fingir bem, porque ninguém suspeitara de nada.

Mas aquele amor, trancado no meu peito, me sufocava, eu só queria que se libertasse, eu só queria dizer à Draco Malfoy, tudo que eu sentia para que ele me dissesse que era tudo recíproco, eu imaginara aquela cena tantas vezes antes de dormir. Ele chegaria até mim no último dia letivo, com um Narciso em mãos e me entregaria sem dizer nada, eu perguntaria o porquê daquela flor e ele me diria que era para eu não esquecê-lo durante as férias, eu diria que não poderia esquecer quem mora no meu coração, ele seguraria meu rosto com suas mãos compridas e se inclinaria para me beijar, eu o beijaria de volta e esse seria meu primeiro beijo.

Eu idealizei esse sonho muitas vezes, muitas noites sem dormir, nos mínimos detalhes, precisava ser um narciso porque essa é a nossa flor, porque Narciso morreu afogado, deslumbrado por sua própria beleza, que tenteou alcançar jogando-se no lago em que via sua imagem, eu sempre imaginei Draco Malfoy como Narciso, por isso essa era flor dele, a única diferença entre nós e a historia, é que eu surgiria, e o salvaria, mesmo que morresse para salva-lo, porque eu achava que amor era isso: Morrer para salvar quem você ama. Então eu me imaginei fazendo isso, porque aquela verdade era assustadora, mas eu não podia fugir dela, assim como não podai fugir do Destino.

Eu o amava.

* * *

Guys, review it! xD


	3. Chapter 3

_Antes – II_

15:02 foi a hora que minha vida parou.

15:02 de um domingo ensolarado, o verão mostrava sua força, iluminava não só a paisagem mas também os corações.

15:02 do último dia de aula do meu terceiro ano de Hogwarts, em uma cabine escura esquecida no final do trem, eu chorava desesperadamente. Porque a realidade me invadira e me cortara, me inundara. Estourou as frágeis paredes que constituíam meu sonho como uma bolha de sabão, fácil e momentaneamente. Draco Malfoy não me amava nunca me amaria.

Era o último dia de aula. Eu acordei com um sentimento estranho, como um escritor que quer escrever um livro, mas não tem inspiração. Eu sentia aquele formigamento incomodo na boca do estômago meus pés pareciam mais fracos, sem força o suficiente pra me sustentar, minhas mãos estavam frágeis e cansadas, tudo parecia um grande esforço, sentia uma imensa dificuldade de viver. E eu sabia o porquê. Era um sentimento que estava preso nos meus sonhos que me pesava tomava todo meu ser e tirava o espaço pra vida, eu precisava solta-lo. Eu precisava dizer à Draco Malfoy que o amava, antes de sucumbir. Só que me faltava coragem.

Eu sei, eu sou uma grifinória coragem não deveria me faltar, mas como eu disse: eu já não sentia mais nada além daquele sentimento, e isso inclui coragem.

No último dia de aula eu não tinha vontade de nada, a comida era nojenta, as conversas eram fracas, o mundo inteiro eram tediosos matizes cinza; indignada com a monotonia eu tentava achar alguma saída, por isso decidi dizer. Contar a Draco Malfoy que estávamos perdendo tempo e tínhamos que ficar juntos logo, tinha medo de dizer que o amava pensei em dizer que estava apaixonada apenas.

Mas como? Como eu poderia chegar no meio de sonserinos e dizer o que sentia? Eu sairia dali apedrejada, ou talvez com uma mordida daquela cara de buldog da Pansy Parkinson. McGonagall me chamou no meio do salão principal, dizer qualquer coisa sobre as minhas notas, sinceramente, eu nem ouvi o que ela disse. Mas o fato dela ter me chamado tão pouco tempo antes de nós partimos de Hogwarts foi bom, porque eu jurava que vira Draco Malfoy olhando para nós.

Em poucos momentos minha mente estúpida de 14 anos elaborou um plano perfeito, no trem diria a Malfoy que McGonagall queria falar conosco em particular, ele iria comigo e eu contaria, ele sorriria e me beijaria, seria meu primeiro beijo, o nosso primeiro beijo e contaríamos essa história aos nossos netos, e eu comentaria como Draco era lerdo.

É eu era uma garota criativa.

A surpresa do meu plano foi dele ter funcionado. Malfoy acreditou que McGonagall queria falar com ele, e me seguiu, ele estava em um dos primeiros vagões do trem, eu o levei até o último, em uma cabine que eu havia trancado, para garantir que não houvesse ninguém, durante todo o percurs0o, nós ficamos calados, ele soltava de vez em quando um _"Mas onde que ela tá sangue-ruim?" _e eu murmurava um _"Aqui perto"_. E isso acendia ainda mais as esperanças do meu coração, porque eu acreditava que o silêncio dele era a prova mais absoluta de que eu era tão correspondida, que ele nem sabia como agir perto de mim.

O silêncio é maldito e ambíguo.

Entrei primeiro, a cabine estava com as janelas fechadas, escura, a única luz vinha pela porta já aberta. Malfoy me olhou confuso.

- Mas cadê a McGonagall? Você me enganou sua sangue-ruim maldita? Isso é uma brincadeirinha do testa-rachada e do pobretão? – A voz dele estava tão áspera, e ele me empurrava, eu achava que queria se aproximar mais para me beijar.

Hoje vejo que eu estava doente.

- Não Draco, não é isso! – Eu tentei por minhas mãos em seus ombros, mas ele se esquivou de forma bruta, acabei caindo no assento – Eu te trouxe aqui para te dizer algo.

- Sei muito engraçada _Granger_ – Ele frisou bem o meu sobre-nome, talvez irritado por eu tê-lo chamado de Draco. Ele estava indo embora.

- Eu gosto de você. – Disse olhando para suas costas.

Ele se virou e riu. O Riso é maldito, ambíguo e patético. Ele se aproximou de mim. E eu via meus sonhos se realizando, eu me preparava para meu primeiro beijo.

- Eu gosto de você, mesmo – Não sabia por que, mas não conseguia dizer que era apaixonada por ele, nem que o amava, acredito que fosse falta de coragem.

- Você é apaixonada por mim? – Ele estava tão perto, que chegava a doer a distância que nos separava.

- É. – O olhei nos olhos e depois nos lábios, Ginny me dissera que isso era um código entre garotos e garotas para pedir por um beijo, eu acreditava na Ginny.

Mas quando voltei a olhar em seus olhos demoniacamente cinzas, vi sua cara de debochado, e senti algo molhado no meu rosto. Ele cuspira em mim.

- Granger, nunca espere nada a mais de mim além do meu desprezo – Ele ia pra fora da cabine, virou-se – Ou do meu cuspe – Já estava do lado de fora, olhou mais uma vez pra mim – Hogwarts vai adorar saber dessa história, sangue-ruim, e obrigado por animar meu dia, essa sua cara patética vai me trazer muitas risadas.

E saiu, rindo. Eu chorava. Tranquei-me dentro da cabine, e chorei. Porque um sonho meu morrera. E eu era toda feita de sonhos. Chovia intensamente lá fora, ninguém jamais ouviria meus soluços.

Eram 15 horas e dois minutos, quando Malfoy saíra rindo. E tudo que eu podia pensar era em como minha vida estava arruinada. Notei que estávamos chegando à Londres, tentei disfarçar minhas lagrimas como pude, encontrei Harry e Ron na saída do trem, eles me perguntaram o que havia nos meus olhos, minha resposta pronta os convenceu: havia passado a viagem com Ana Abbot da lufa-lufa, um feitiço deu errado e fiquei daquele jeito.

Ron acreditou e queria saber o feitiço para jogar no Percy, Harry não acreditou, mas fingiu que sim, e isso foi o suficiente pra mim.

Meus pais me perguntavam, mas eu não podia falar sem cair em lagrimas, então ficava calada; já na estação trouxa, vi Draco de relance, e ele ria.

A risada dele dói em mim até hoje.

Choveu durante dias, nada muito fora do comum para Londres, chovia muito mais em mim, quando eu finalmente consegui falar com meu pais só falei que era saudade, que o tempo estava passando rápido e aquilo me assustava. Eles acreditaram, e acharam que eu era uma menina tão madura, mas que eu não tinha porque chorar, eu ainda era tão jovem! Eu sorria e fingia que acreditava. Foi a partir dessa época que eu aprendi a fingir, de fato era necessário, detesto quando todos me olham com pena e tentam me ajudar, é muito mais fácil fingir que tudo estava bem, e também é menos humilhante, eu não queria compaixão, eu queria admiração, queria que todos olhassem pra mim e vissem força, não fraqueza, que vissem sol, e não chuva.

Todos acreditaram em mim, o que era reconfortante.

Quando estava sozinha, tentava achar desesperadamente qual era o grande problema em mim. Olhava-me no espelho e tentava ver o que Draco Malfoy achava tão insuportável, eu não era muito alta, nem muito baixa, não era magra e meus cabelos eram grandes demais, assim como meus dentes da frente. Em pouco tempo o espelho tornou-se meu pior inimigo, o que por si só já é humilhante, eu não era desses tipos de garota que se importa com coisas tão fúteis como beleza, mas no meio do meu desespero, aquilo era uma solução. Na minha mente doente de paixão, eu via Draco Malfoy ignorando o meu "sangue-sujo" porque eu era bonita o suficiente para ele.

Era uma esperança que nascia em mim, como um frágil raio de sol atrás de uma tempestade. Comprei revistas trouxas de beleza, fiz dietas durante o verão, e tentei arrumar o meu cabelo. Quando fui à Toca para a final da copa mundial de quadribol Ginny disse que eu estava mais bonita, a Sra. Weasley também Ron não disse nada, mas eu já sabia disso. Harry disse que eu estava diferente, era o suficiente.

Vi Malfoy na copa, ele estava rindo e eu naquela hora percebi que teria que treinar muito mais o meu fingimento, Ginny disse que eu estava pálida, e depois que eu tinha ficado muito vermelha quando Malfoy se aproximou, depois pálida de novo e minhas mãos pareciam estar tremendo.

- Você está apaixonada? – Ela perguntou logo após todas essas constatações.

- Não, que pergunta mais estúpida Ginny.

- Você está mais bonita e em menos de um minuto sua pele mudou de tom duas vezes, e não adianta esconder suas mãos, eu sei que elas ainda estão tremendo. – Definitivamente, a inteligência da família Wesley tinha pulado Ron e vindo em dobro pra Ginny.

- Você esta imaginando coisas. – Tentei rir, mas isso parecia uma atividade muito complicada. Ron estava do meu lado, comendo qualquer coisa.

- Ron, a Mione não esta mais bonita? – Ele não devia ter ouvido nada, porque estava conversando com Harry, provavelmente quadribol, mas ele grunhiu algo parecido com um sim, e eu fiquei um pouco vermelha, muito mais por ter finalmente acabado de subir todas as escadas do que pelo grunhido de Ron. Ginny riu.

- Você gosta do meu irmão - Eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha, como ela podia falar algo assim na frente de todos?

- Não Ginny, mais que coisa!

Aquilo não deixava de ser fingimento, caso fosse impossível esconder a paixão que estava dentro de mim, melhor que fosse por Ron, que nunca me humilharia, do que por Malfoy.

Uma mentira contada muitas vezes acaba se tornando verdade.

Não que eu estivesse sentindo por Ron o que eu sentia por Draco, porque sentir o mesmo seria impossível, mas Ron era Ron, me irritava às vezes, e era meu amigo, eu aceitaria mais do que amizade dele.

Por isso me decepcionei quando ele não me convidou para o baile de inverno daquele mesmo ano, rejeitada duas vezes no mesmo ano deixa as pessoas tristes, creio que seja inevitável. Porém a dor não foi tão intensa porque havia Vitor Krum.

Porque Vitor Krum me convidou pro baile, e ele ia pra biblioteca apenas pra me ver, me achava bonita, e não que eu me importasse muito, mas ele era famoso, e eu sabia que muitas garotas iriam querer estar no meu lugar, quem sabe Malfoy também não gostaria de estar no lugar de Vitor.

Durante o torneio tri-bruxo as coisas melhoraram pra mim, Draco parara de rir de mim para rir de Harry, eu me sentia menos humilhada, e era capaz de voltar a imaginar, antes de dormir eu imaginava as mais diferentes maneiras para perdoá-lo, às vezes eu já estava com Ron, às vezes Malfoy e Ron competiam por mim, outras vezes Malfoy me convidava pro baile e eu teria uma noite perfeita. Depois que Vitor me convidou eu imaginava cenas diferentes, Draco me pediria uma dança e eu dançaria ele sussurraria no meu ouvido e eu o perdoaria, de vez em quando eu beijava Vitor, de vez em quando Draco, algumas vezes Ron, minha imaginação pode ser bem imbecil quando quer.

No fim, tudo que eu recebera fora um olhar espantado de Draco quando eu ia ao salão principal ao encontro de Vitor, que me disse que eu era a menina mais linda que ele já conhecera, e foi tão carinhoso comigo a noite toda que eu, após brigar com Harry e Ron, Acabei ficando encantada de fato com ele, me permiti beijá-lo. Era meu primeiro beijo, tinha que ser especial e Vitor era especial, assim como todo aquele baile.

A única coisa triste nisso foi eu ver os olhos cinzas de Draco ao invés dos olhos castanhos de Vitor, logo após meu primeiro beijo, me deu tanta raiva, como ele ousava a estragar meu primeiro beijo? Fingi um sorriso e nos beijamos mais, me acostumei aos olhos castanhos e depois de um tempo não via mais cinza, nem me sentia tão molhada a chuva havia dado uma trégua, Vitor me fazia bem, mas não o suficiente para me fazer esquecer Malfoy.

No dia seguinte, no banheiro feminino ouvi alguém dizendo que Malfoy se surpreendera por Granger estar apresentável.

Meu coração pulou, eu estava no caminho certo. E também estava com Vitor, não ficávamos juntos na frente de todo a escola, mas nosso relacionamento se espalhava como um mito por Hogwarts, e aquilo era o suficiente, eu já não via as risadas de Malfoy.

Algo que eu só percebo hoje, é que eu não fui zombada, digo, não houve um sonserino que me parasse e fizesse qualquer coisa que me recordasse daquela cena patética que houve no trem, talvez eles não me achem engraçada o suficiente.

A paixão por Malfoy conteve-se, parou de crescer e ficou monótona, mas isso foi só até o sexto ano, porque foi nesse ano que minha vida mudou, que eu mudei.

E me tornei o que sou.

* * *

**N/deh**: Pois é esse, mais um capitulo na área!

Espero que tenham gostado e um grande agradecimento à Nikax-Granger e à Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy e a todos que leram

Please review it com opniões se gostaram ou odiaram xD façam a boa ação do dia o//

_Kisses_


End file.
